High and Higher
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One Shot. Shounen ai: Kira x Athrun x Kira] Kira is hiding something. Athrun is determined to find out what.


**High and Higher**

**A/N:** So. I'm quite pleased with this bunny, cause…this is the most convincing one I had in awhile! It actually made me stop and write.

**Warning:** Slight AU. Occurs at the end of Destiny…sort of...well, I don't know! There aren't any Destiny characters here anyway so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.  
------------------------------

_"Kira…You sure are acting strange this morning."_

Athrun sighed, carefully taking a glance at his companion beside him who was looking out the window dully. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still see the traces of a faint blush that graced the older man's cheeks.

_"I wonder what caused-"_

"Athrun."

Upon being addressed, the blue-haired coordinator jumped and faced Kira fully. "Hmm…?"

He smiled sweetly, and turned Athrun's head towards the road. "Maybe instead of watching me my dear friend, you should pay more attention to the road."

"Well, I…" Athrun trailed off.

Grinning subtly, Kira stated, "Caught red handed."

"…" Having no way to refute the truth, the young man asked the other, "So, when did I miss the turn into the city?"

Kira, resting his body against the car passenger seat, shrugged. "I think about three minutes ago."

"Well then, we really can't have that happening, being three minutes late and all."

"Wait, don't tell me-"

The car screeched to a halt and Athrun did an illegal U-turn before slamming his foot against the accelerator.

"_Athrun._ Slow down!" yelled out Kira as he gripped the seat underneath him.

"I wish I could, but we can't afford to be late."

"What would the paparazzi say if they see you speed like this!"

"…'Military Official Going, Gone'?"

"I'm serious."

"…"

"ATHRUN!"

Athrun removed his foot gently from the pedal and rested one hand on top of Kira's head. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about just…It'd be better being late than being in a grave." Kira took Athrun's hand away and guided it back onto the steering wheel. "The meeting won't proceed without you, you know."

"I guess we're just going to be fashionably late."

Kira smiled in agreement as he kept silent, glancing uncomfortably away from Athrun.

------------------------------

Saluting as they entered the military base, Athrun led the way through the winding hallways towards the meeting room; Kira trailed after him, looking slightly embarrassed.

Athrun stopped mid-step, noting the tension in the air, and glanced behind him. "Ahh…Kira, is something wrong?"

"O-Of course not!" He waved his hands in front of him nervously and the soldiers that were present who had a gist of what was going on smiled in sympathy. Definitely, no low ranking soldier would ever dare laugh at their superiors!

Sceptical, the former pilot of Justice walked slower so that his pace matched his friend's. "Something's up."

"Ahh…" Kira scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, face turning a slight red. "Really?"

"Kira…" drawled the younger man.

"…" The older coordinator smiled uncertainly before brightening. "Oh look, there goes Mwu!"

Hearing his name, the blond adult turned around and waved at the pair. "Good morning Kira. Athrun."

"Hello Mr. La Fllaga," greeted Athrun.

"Good morning to you too," spoke Kira warmly.

"So, why are you two still dawdling around for?" Mwu crossed his arms. "Weren't you two supposed to be at that meeting…?"

"Well, we were just heading off to the room where it's held," spoke up Athrun. "In fact-"

Kira interrupted him, "In fact, you should join us in walking there! We could talk and catch up or something."

Athrun shot his friend a curious glance before nodding in agreement, "Yes."

"Heh. I can't really say no to you, Kira." Mwu sighed and smiled. "I'm sure my project with the other mechanics could wait…"

"Great!" Kira caught hold of Athrun's gaze and almost immediately, the brown-haired man stiffened and turned red. "I-uh-"

"So, let's go?" Mwu looked from Kira to Athrun before slapping the two of them on their backs. "Unless Athrun has objections-"

"No, no." Athrun shook his head and offered him a wan smile.

Kira started walking, motioning the others to follow. Obediently, Athrun and Mwu followed him and soon, they fell into a hushed conversation excluding Kira.

"Ahh…Mr. La Fllaga…Is it just me, or is Kira acting a bit strange," whispered Athrun.

Mwu shrugged, blue eyes sparkling, "Well, I can never read that kid's mind but yes, I think you're right." The older man paused and gazed at the coordinator in front of them. "In all actuality, he seems a bit embarrassed…Of what, I have no idea."

Pensive, Athrun sighed, "He's been like this since I met up with him this morning."

The two of them fell silent with Kira's occasional humming the only sound resonating in the hallway until…

Mwu cleared his throat uncomfortably, successfully catching the younger man's attention. Athrun gazed at the blond-haired man sharply, "What is it?"

"Heh," Mwu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Athrun, I think I know why Kira's been acting like _that_…"

Athrun glanced at Mwu out of the corner of his eye, "Oh?"

"Well uhh…" He sighed, clearly embarrassed about what he had to say. "It's because-!"

Kira immediately interrupted Mwu, slapping a hand across his mouth before dragging him away from Athrun, "Ahh Mwu! We're almost there anyway. You should go back to the hanger and finish your work there!"

Mwu moved Kira's hand away from this mouth and exclaimed, "What the-Kira-!"

His face a blooming pink, Kira whispered none-too-quietly towards Mwu, "You have no tact!"

"Oh…" The blond-haired man's eyes widened. "OH."

Athrun glanced from Mwu to Kira, confused by their out-of-character antics. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Athrun! It's best if I go back anyway; for all I know, the mechanics could be panicking over my disappearance." Mwu waved them off, "Bye you two."

"But Mr. La Fllaga-" started the blue-haired coordinator.

"Bye!" Kira smiled_ too_ happily as he watched the elder leave.

Frowning, Athrun took Kira by his hand and turned a corner, finding himself in an abandoned hallway; the pair halted there. "What's going on?" questioned the worried coordinator. He pressed a hand against the other man's cheek. "Are you sick?"

Turning redder, the older man took Athrun's hand away and shook his head. "No…I-you-!" Kira pushed Athrun against the wall and rested his head against the other's shoulder. "I don't know anymore Athrun."

Perplexed, Athrun gently embraced his nervous friend. "What's wrong?" Kira looked up, and Athrun searched his eyes before murmuring quietly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kira closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "It's no big deal but it's just so…"

Athrun waited for him to continue.

The brown-haired coordinator glanced at Athrun's expression before leaning in closer, his hand hovering dangerously close to Athrun's genital area and Kira continued, "Your…"

Athrun blinked at him, a bit surprised from Kira's sudden movement; their foreheads were pressed together, lips close but not touching…

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Blushing wildly, Kira pressed his face against Athrun's shoulder and mumbled, "Your fly was open."  
------------------------------  
** End**

Uhm. I'm sorry that I'm perverted :D?

Thank you for your valuable time readers.  
Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
